


夫夫相性一百问

by Wadeye



Series: Tenet+Ballers: What If Life Was a Romantic Comedy & Extras [2]
Category: Tenet (2020)
Genre: 100 Questions to Know a Couple Better, Character Study, Fluff, M/M, steady relationship
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:42:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27683723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wadeye/pseuds/Wadeye
Summary: 是普通人架空文《假如生活是一部浪漫轻喜剧》设定下的N/TP衍生番外，强烈建议先看过正篇再看本文其实我只是手痒想填这个古早梗
Relationships: Neil/The Protagonist (Tenet)
Series: Tenet+Ballers: What If Life Was a Romantic Comedy & Extras [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2024423
Kudos: 6





	夫夫相性一百问

主持人：观众朋友们大家好！今天这期节目我们有幸邀请到了本社区的明星情侣，物理教师和瑜伽教练的人气组合！他们终于在百忙之中抽身来接受我们的采访！他们相爱多年感情稳定的秘密究竟是什么呢？彼此之间有没有什么隐藏许久的秘密呢？一切问题的答案，尽在本期《夫夫相性一百问》！

1:请问你的名字是？  
Neil，姓随他的（指旁边的人）

  
2:你的年龄是？  
今年26了

  
3:您的性别是？  
男。这也算个问题吗？

  
4:请问你的性格是怎样的？  
额，还挺随和的？爱岗敬业诚信友善？尤其爱家人，我可能宠弟弟有点过头了，不像他

  
5:对方的性格呢？  
看起来挺严肃正经的实际上都是装的（笑）

  
6:两人什么时候相遇的？在哪里？  
我高二那年学校开运动会借用了体校的操场，他当时是体校的学生。很老套吧？

  
7:对对方的第一印象是？  
好矮，这么矮也能念体育吗（被访者头上挨到另一位被访者的一个暴栗，采访暂时中断）疼！轻点！有人看着呢！哎不开玩笑了，他年轻时候挺帅的……现在也帅！别打了！

  
8:喜欢对方哪一点？  
帅。（沉默）做事认真仔细，是可以托付终生的那种人（害羞）

  
9:讨厌对方哪一点？  
假正经！明明总是心软，但明面上非要装狠！把自己亲弟都吓跑了！

（另一位受访者起身离开，采访在单人情况下继续进行）

  
10:你觉得自己和对方相性好吗？  
还不错？他这样不是正好跟我的随和互补吗（笑）

  
11:您怎么称呼对方？  
他不喜欢别人叫他名字（无奈）我又不能跟其他人一样管他叫主角吧，那也太生分了！一般就是直接对着他方向说话这样。当然也会叫亲爱的老公啦这种称呼，但那就不是你们能听到的场合啦w

  
12:希望对方怎么称呼你？  
亲爱的宝贝甜心！嗨，实际上他叫我从来都是叫名字（捂脸）

  
13:如果以动物比喻的话你觉得对方  
是黑色小柴狗！要不那种刚剪完毛圆滚滚胖乎乎的黑毛博美也不错！像这个视频里的（掏手机）

（主持人看了一下，的确很像。应场外观众要求我们在此放出视频BV号：BV1Z7411k7Mz）

  
14:如果要送对方礼物你会选择？  
找个正经设计服装的给他整一身正经瑜伽服，现在那版印logo的真是太难看了（小声）

  
15:自己想要什么礼物？  
知网一年会员（严肃）

  
16:对对方有哪里不满吗？一般是什么事情？  
还好吧，他平常有哪里惹到我了我都直接说出来？硬要说的话就是性子太直不楞登了，需要见机行事的时候总掉链子……但这也得怪我没跟他串好口供，不过谁能想到教导主任会跑去健身房啊！要是能倒回到她进门之前我提醒他一下就好了

  
17:您的癖好是？  
这个癖好是指？要是全年龄向的话，我偶尔会喝点小酒。未成年的小朋友不要喝酒哦！

  
18:对方的癖好是？  
明明要保持身材控制饮食但还嘴馋就只能喝无糖可乐www

  
19:您做的什么事(包括毛病)会让对方不快？  
比较惯着弟弟，容忍Max高三早恋……要我说，人生苦短，就该开心点嘛！校园恋爱多美好啊！况且我也没打算逼Max读个多厉害的大学，如果他自己情愿拿成绩换甜蜜爱情那就换嘛，我当时不就这么干了

（所以您现在在当初中物理老师吗？）

……不要哪壶不开提哪壶好吗，况且我硕士也考上理想学校了！只是理论物理本来就不好找工作，考公当老师挺好的（小声）

  
20:对方做的什么事(包括毛病)会让您不快？  
这个前面不是问过了吗？嗯，那就是他对我弟太严苛了，那是我弟，不是他儿子！而且之前他已经跟他自己亲弟闹掰了，有一次实验结果表明他就是带不好弟弟，还不如让我管（噘嘴）

  
21:你们关系到什么程度？  
同居多年感情稳定谈婚论嫁？等什么时候被法律认可了我们就去办证

  
22:两人初次约会是在哪里？  
这……真的要说吗……（扭头，对方不在视线之内，压低音量）他想给我们演示撑杆跳，结果掉下来扭到了脚，后来我才知道他根本不是学田径的还要逞强（扶额）当时是我送他去的医务室。虽然他不肯承认那算第一次约会，但是我俩的确单独相处了，而且我那时候就看上他了（笑）

  
23:那时两人的气氛怎么样？  
说实话挺尴尬的……可能是因为装逼失败他一直不吭声，我想活跃气氛结果开口就是“你脚腕好细啊怪不得会扭到”挨了个白眼

  
24:那时进展到何种地步？  
……我摸了下他脚踝，没了

  
25:经常约会的地点是？  
当时就在各自学校操场上，同居之后就在家里了，出去吃饭就在饭店？不是每对普通情侣都这样嘛

  
26:您会为对方的生日做什么准备？  
打算弄个那种寻宝游戏！一个线索指引到下一个地点的那种。他挺喜欢自己追踪东西的，觉得很有主导权。至于最后礼物是什么我就不告诉你们了

  
27:由哪一方先告白的？  
他。想不到吧？他年轻时候其实挺热血冲动的，不像现在这样。

  
28:您有多喜欢对方？  
你们的上限是什么，比那再翻一倍

  
29:那么，你爱对方吗？  
我爱他。非常爱。该死，他这时候怎么不来听了呢！

  
30:如果约会对方迟到1小时以上，你会怎么办？

还能怎么办，等着呗，可能拿电脑出来做做课件  
  
31:认为你的情敌是？  
我没有情敌（自信）

（可是您弟弟和您年轻时长相基本一致，您就不怕……）

他敢（震声）反了他了！他哥我这么努力加班给他挣补习班钱，还包庇他谈恋爱，他还想碰我男人？？？

  
32:对方做什么会让你觉得没辄？  
撒娇（？）他会撒娇的啦，不过你们还是看不到，说了节目也不能播

  
33:如果对方有变心的嫌疑你会怎么做？  
我拒绝想像这个场景

  
34:能原谅对方的变心吗？  
不可能的，我们命中注定是一对

  
35:最喜欢对方身体的哪部分？  
脚踝

  
36:对方最性感的表情是？  
生气或者紧张的时候会瞪眼嘟嘴，黑眼睛圆溜溜的，厚嘴唇撅起来很想让人往里塞点什么（突然噤声）不说了不说了，下一个问题

  
37:两人在一起时最让你感到心跳加速的事情是？  
S.E.X.（一字一顿）每一段幸福感情的基石都是SEX！

  
38:你曾向对方撒过谎吗？你善于撒谎吗？  
比起撒谎我宁可模棱两可不把事情全貌讲出来……有时无知也是很有力量的武器……我应该不太擅长撒谎吧，我弟在随口胡说这方面比我强多了

  
39:什么时候觉得最幸福？  
每天清晨起来把他吵醒的时候

（？）

我也没办法啊！副班任要带早读……Ives那混蛋拉我申请副班任的时候可没说还有这一茬！而且他晚上会闹得我没法好好睡觉的，所以扯平了

  
40:曾经吵过架吗？  
有情侣不吵架的吗

  
41:都是些什么样的吵架呢？  
我俩要么不吵，要吵就因为比较严肃的事，和家庭成员关系这种的……

  
42:之后如何和好呢？

那只有用更加严肃的事解决了，比如做爱（绷着不笑出来）

  
43:转世后还希望做恋人吗？  
那肯定的，但私心希望转世会有更激烈的感情冲突吧，在这世界发展得也太顺利了简直像假的；说不定下一世是我一次次地追寻他而不得，甚至可能以悲剧结尾呢。什么都有可能发生不是吗

  
44:什么时候觉得自己被爱着呢？  
每时每刻。哎这答案听着太敷衍了……至少是他在身边的每一刻？没法形容，因为你不可能把日常生活完整描述一遍，这种时刻太多了

  
45:什么时候觉得也许他已经不在爱我.....  
吵架的时候？不过这种情况很少见啦

  
46:你爱情的表现方式是？  
有爱就大胆说出来！

  
47:两人之间有相互隐瞒的事情吗？  
那肯定是有的……但你只问了有没有所以我就不说

  
48:你的自卑感来源于？  
挣得太少，没法刷黑卡养他

  
49:两人的关系是公认还是机密？  
你介绍语不都说了我俩是本社区的明星情侣吗，那当然是都公开的啦

  
50:你觉得与对方的爱是否能持续到永远呢？  
我愿意付出一切来达成这个目标。

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~华丽丽的分割线~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

（Neil出发去接补习结束的Max了，后五十个问题由其伴侣作答）

  
51:请问你是攻方还是受方？  
这两个词是什么意思？（主持人解释后）我大多数是被动的那方？可以这么说吗？

52:为什么如此决定？  
因为我是体力劳动者，上班很累，回家只想躺着

  
53:对现在的状况满意吗？  
没什么不满意的

  
54:初次H的地点是？  
（沉默）可以换个话题吗？

  
55:当时的感想是？  
（再次沉默）你们这是什么采访啊？前面问Neil的问题都挺正常的，为什么他一走就变成这种东西了？下个问题是不是要问我们怎么做的？这种私人问题为什么要和你们说？

（主持人解释了一百问的相关规则，不能多次拒绝作答，而且如果从他这问不出答案就等到Neil回来去问他。对方沉默良久）

……那还是我答吧，Neil那小子不知道能把火车开到哪儿去。上一个问题是什么来着？

（初次H的地点是？）

体校教室里

（当时的感想是？）

地板太硌了，下次一定要垫点什么

  
56:当时对方的样子如何呢？  
（翻白眼）比现在年轻点，但是差不多。你们这节目真的是全年龄向的吗？

  
57:初夜的早上，你的第一句话是？  
没过夜，搞完就各回各家了所以没说话。下一个

  
58:每星期H的次数是？  
五到十次吧，看他加不加班

  
59:你觉得理想的情况下，每星期几次最好  
别把我搞死就好，他上班倒是坐着站着就行，我上班可要卖身

（？？？）

纯粹字面意思罢了

  
60:那是怎么样的H？  
哪个怎么样？这问题问得不清楚我拒绝回答

  
61:自己最敏感的部位是？  
……跟腱（回答得太小声了我们后期人员看口型才分辨出来）

  
62:对方最敏感的部位是？  
……这个也可以不答吗，是不是一共有三次拒绝机会？

（是这样）

那这个我也不答。还剩最后一次

（您真的要在前十几个问题就用掉两次拒绝机会吗？后面的问题可能更加刁钻）

那也不行啊，我怎么能跟所有人分享我对象敏感点在哪里！只有我知道就够了

  
63如果用一句话形容H时的对方是？  
年轻人就是精力旺盛啊

  
64:坦白的说，你喜欢H吗？  
嗯

  
65:一般情况下H的场所是？  
主卧室里，毕竟家里还有个未成年人

  
66:你想尝试的场所是？  
他办公室（低头）明明我才是本科正经念师范的那个

（？）

我是体育学院体育教育系毕业的，瑜伽教练不算老师吗？但我连个办公室都没有

（信条健身房不是您自己开的吗？可以考虑扩增一间办公室）

……使用面积就那么大，都得留给有用的地方。办公室有什么用啊？

（我们的话题好像偏了）

这我不管。下一个

  
67:冲澡是在H之前还是H之后？  
要是交得起水费单子就是之间。但现在一般是之后了

  
68:H时两人有什么约定吗？  
什么什么约定？你们连安全词都要问吗？这可不能说

（那您就用掉最后一次机会了）

这问题我答了啊！没有约定（严肃）

  
69:你与恋人以外的人发生过性行为吗？  
呃，在他之前我也是交过男朋友的啊……遇到他之后没有过不就行吗

  
70:对于如果得不到心，至少也要得到肉体这种想法，你是持赞同还是反对呢？  
得看是谁的肉体

  
71:如果对方被暴徒强奸了你会怎么做？  
报警

  
72:你会在H前觉得不好意思或是之后？  
没什么不好意思的啊

  
73:如果好朋友对你说我很寂寞，所以只有今天晚上，请并要求H,你会？  
？？？？？？？？当然是断然拒绝啊

  
74:你觉得自己擅长H吗？  
还好？毕竟是练瑜伽的柔软度比较好？

  
75:那么对方呢？  
不错

  
77:你比较喜欢H时对方的哪种表情？

……我拒绝回答

（那您下面所有问题都要如实作答了呢）

……行。可以不要再冲我男朋友进行凝视了吗？他是我的人

78:和恋人以外的人H也可以吗？  
现在肯定不行啊

  
79:你对SM有兴趣吗？  
（没有说话，但是以肢体语言示意我们的摄影师聚焦储物柜最顶上一格的一捆用橙色丝带扎紧的红色麻绳。以及受访人抬手的时候镜头拍到了从袖口露出的一段还有点肿的捆绑痕迹。）

  
80:如果对方突然不再索求身体了，你会？  
不可能的。下一个

  
81:你对强奸怎么看？  
这是违反法律的犯罪行为

  
82:H中比较痛苦的是？  
有时候一天带完将近十个小时课回家只想睡觉他还非要往我身上扑

83:在迄今为止H中，最令你觉得兴奋,焦虑的场所是？  
瑜伽教室……我第二天还要在同一张垫子上上课啊……

  
84:曾有受方主动诱惑的事情吗？  
啊……有……

（主持人示意被访者展开说说）

你们只问了有没有，没问具体细节

  
86:攻方有过强暴行为吗？  
睡奸算吗

  
87;当时受方的反应是？  
让我睡觉！结果反抗中我不小心把他鼻子打出血了他三天没主动跟我说话

（这和您日常镇定的形象不太符合呢）

虽然我现在教瑜伽，但那只是为了挣钱，我上学时可是全校自由搏击冠军，打架很猛的。不要招惹体育生！

  
88:对您来说作为H的对象是？理想的对象是？  
都是Neil

  
89:现在的对方符合你的理想吗？  
当然。不然我为什么会和他在一起？

  
90:在H中有使用过小道具吗？  
有。之前不是问过了？

  
91:你的第一次发生在几岁的时候？  
十五

  
92:对象是现在的恋人吗？  
……不是，那时候他才多大啊，还没进青春期吧！

  
93:喜欢被对方亲吻哪里？  
……敏感点

  
95:H中最能取悦对方的方法是？  
我稍微主动一点？

  
96:H时你会想什么？  
爽

  
97:一晚H的次数是？  
得分晚上，不过一般来说起码有一次吧

  
98:H的时候衣服是你自己脱还是对方帮忙呢？  
不好说，都有可能？

  
99:对于你而言H是？  
生活必需品？

  
100:最后，请对恋人说一句话吧!

（看了看表）他怎么还没回家！（顿住，突然意识到什么）好啊，你是不是故意坑我让我回答后半段问题，Neil，你等着的（咬牙切齿）

（主持人试图插嘴被pia飞）

主持人：这就是本期《夫夫相性一百问》的全部内容啦！感谢您收看本期节目！如果您有更多意见建议，请拨打屏幕下方的热线电话800-345-LOVE。我们下期节目再会！

**Author's Note:**

> 番外二会写换妻梗，正文T分级番外E分级不是再正常不过了吗


End file.
